Mi amor nunca imaginado
by Melu-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, una chica de 19 años. Sufre por un amor perdido de hace 4 años. Ella cree que jamás lo recuperara y al mismo tiempo cree que jamás se enamorara de otra persona. Pero a veces no todo sale como uno lo espera. DeiSaku.


Había llegado de una misión, estaba agotado y este idiota que no para de joder.

Deidara-Sempai a Tobi le gustaría jugar –Dijo el enmascarado muy contento, mientras saltaba, corría, cantaba, etc. De un lado para otro.

No Tobi, estoy muy cansado –Dijo muy molesto el rubio, con una voz dormilona y ronca. Se sentó en su cama, tomó una almohada y se acostó.

Hay vamos Deidara-Sempai, Tobi cree que no fue difícil la misión –El enmascarado se sentó en una silla, se puso su dedo índice en su barbilla como haciéndose el pensativo- Para nada difícil –Se sacó el dedo de su barbilla al ver tan reacción de su compañero.

Se sentó mirando a Tobi con las cejas fruncidas- Claro imbécil, eso es pirque TÚ –Señalo a Tobi- No haces ¡NADA! Siempre te escondes o cosas como esas –Dijo más que enojado, estaba cansado de Tobi. Siempre se arrepiente 10000 veces que Sasori haya muerto. Para él, era un gran amigo. Aunque siempre discutieran el tema del "Verdadero Arte", pero lo extrañaba. Siempre maldecía al que lo mató. Ya cansado, Tomó una almohada, se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a su compañero de equipo- Por favor, vete. Necesito descansar y relajarme. Dentro de una hora y media tendremos otra misión.

Tobi, acostumbrado que su Sempai lo trate así. Salió corriendo mientras cantaba a la habitación de Zetsu.

Tobi-Baka –Dijo Deidara, mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha, las cosas iban más diferentes. Gente comprando, paseando, amoríos empezando, otros tan solo rompían, gente feliz, algunos tristes, etc.

Sakura-Chan… -dijo un rubio que estaba a su lado, como algo apenado

Si Naruto-Kun –preguntó muy animada su compañía

Yo… quería saber…si tú… -Pero se calló al ver que alguien interrumpió su charla

¡Hola fea! –Dijo un pelinegro con una tez blanca.- Hola Naruto-Kun

Hola –dijeron ambos- ¿Qué haces Sai? Pensé que Tsunade-sama te mandó de misión dijo la pelirosa

Si, bueno, pero ya terminé –Dijo Sai con una sonrisa más falsa que la de su abuela xD

No nos mientas Sai –Dijo Naruto, triste.

Bien… Me descubriste Naruto. Tsunade me dijo que no vaya a la misión, ya que Akatsuki y Sasuke andan por ahí y es peligroso. –Cuando Sai dijo "Sasuke" miró a Sakura. Ese nombre la hizo estremecer a ella, sabiendo que ahora Sasuke era tan fuerte que podría matarlos a los 3 juntos en un minuto. Pero al rato se escucharon unos ruidos.

Ino sal de ahí –dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

Hola chicos…Hola SAKURA –dijo Ino remarcando el "Sakura"

No pensé que abría circos por las calles de Konoha –dijo Sakura, mientras se escuchaban las risas que aguantaban no escucharse de: Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji

Grrr… Si hablas de TU circo entonces opino lo mismo –La pelea se ponía buena y de fondo se escuchaban las risas de los muchachos, pero alguien interrumpió la pelea con una nube de humo

Sai, Tsunade tiene una misión para ti –Apareció Shizune de la nada, era raro verla. Ya que jamás se la veía avisando sobre las misiones y encima en las calles así como la nada cuando debería estar con Tsunade.

Todos miraron a Sai, el cual este desapareció sin decir nada en una nube de humo.

Naruto, en cambio, se dio vuelta y siguió su camino por lado contrario hasta desaparecer en un callejón.

¿Qué le sucede a Naruto, Sakura? –Preguntó Chouji

No lo sé, hace un rato me quería decir algo pero justo interrumpió Sai y desde ahí se puso raro. –Dijo Sakura también preocupada.

Sakura, me acompañarías a la florería. Tengo que buscar unas flores y llevárselas a mamá. ¿Quieres? –Mientras caminaba lentamente, pasando a Sakura

Si claro, no hay problema –Viendo también a Ino algo rara. Notó que en toda la vez que estuvo Shikamaru no hablaron los dos, ellos siempre hablar y encima se miraban raro. Más Shikamaru a ella.

A la mitad del camino, Sakura ya no aguantaba más ver a su amiga como triste. Entonces, decidió preguntarle que le sucedía. Pero algo le detuvo.

Si quieres saber que me pasa, no te lo diré –dijo mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

Vamos Ino, sabes que soy tu amiga a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea –Ino algo rara, suspiró y empezó a hablar.

Es Shikamaru

¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó Sakura intrigada

Nop…solo que… me confesó –Sakura la miró con brillo, mientras que Ino seguía triste caminando

¡Pero eso es una buena noticia, alguien te confesó amarte! –Dijo feliz que su amiga conseguiría un novio

Pero yo… -hizo una pausa-

Pero yo ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura mientras aquella alegría se le iba

No lo amo –Dijo de golpe- No puedo estar con una persona que no amo y que solo la considero como un "amigo". Cuando me dijo eso, yo no sabía que decir. Me quedé helada y tan solo de mi boca salió un… "no"

Ino estaba quebrada, sabiendo que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella la ponía mal. No sabía como el la trataría a ella, como le hablaría, como le haría sentir, como harían las misiones, etc. O lo contrario de ella a el.

Luego…salí corriendo y escuchamos algo sobre Akatsuki y Sasuke…,-otra vez ese nombre hizo estremecer a s Sakura, para su suerte Ino no lo notó -Dijo también algo triste por el recién nombrado.

Llegaron a la florería "**Yamanaka**", Ino y Sakura entraron dentro. Sakura le encantaba ese lugar, tantas flores de diferentes. Tantas flores, que se las compraría a todas si fuera posible. Pero su preferida, era "La Flor De Cerezo", será por su pelo y por su nombre, pero esas le fascinaban.

Ino tomó un par de flores, se despidió de Sakura pero sin antes darles un par de flores de cerezo. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba mucho.

Sakura salió de la tienda con Ino, tomando caminos contrariados.

Mmmm….que rico olor –mientras olías el ramo. Miró el cielo, estaba muy nublado- esta por llover.

Me preguntaba, como sucedió todo esto rápido. Sasuke, un chico normal, siempre fue el mejor en la clase, su compañero de equipo, como siempre salvaba su vida, como creo lazos con Naruto, vio como despertó su Sharingan, como Orochimaru le ponía ese sello maldito, como salvó su vida una vez más, como ganó la pelea en lo exámenes Chunnin, como supo manejar el sello maldito, como cada día estaba más fuerte, como vio cuando su hermano mayor lo dejó inconsciente y ella cuido de él por un tiempo en el hospital de Konoha y…cuando el escapó…eso le dolió mucho y para ella hasta ahora fue el peor día de su vida.

Sentí que en mi cabeza caían gotitas, subí la vista y vi que en cielo caían gotas…

Llueve – Dije para mi misma. Baje la vista y seguí mi camino lento. No me importaba que me mojara. Pero, en eso ya no siento las gotas. Miré hacia arriba nuevamente y vi un paraguas.

Una ninja como tú no debería andar bajo una lluvia como esta –decía un ninja, con la mita de la cara tapada. Solo se veía su ojo derecho a la vista, si no tenía esa máscara juraría que estaría sonriendo.

Hola Kakashi-sensei y gracias.

De nada. ¿Qué haces por aquí Sakura? Pensé que estabas en tu casa –empezamos a caminar, el seguía con el paraguas en la mano y la otra la tenía en un bolsillo.

Este…si bueno, como usted dijo Kakashi-sensei "estaba". Bueno… vine a acompañar a Ino a buscar unas flores para su madre y ahora me iba a casa. –Sakura miró sus flores con una gran sonrisa, pero al verlas todas arrugadas y eso por haber consumido tanta agua se le borró la sonrisa. Recordó como cuando Sasuke estaba con ella, aquellos momentos compartidos… Como la flor de cerezo, que compartió su vida con otras flores y luego se marchitó por su separamiento…

Así fue Sasuke, el se escapo y Sakura se marchitó como una flor…así como esta por ejemplo.

Llegamos a un gran departamento, Kakashi se fue, haciendo seña de un "hasta mañana". Yo entre aún con la flor en mis manos, entré a mi departamento, tiré la flor y yo me tiré a mi cama.

Tomé la almohada con fuerza y mis ojos también los cerré con fuerza, no quería llorar.

¿Por qué lo digo amando? –dije entre sollozos. En eso, la ventana se abre bruscamente y yo siento como me dormía…. ¿Pero que…?

Dulces sueños –llegué a escuchar, todo se volvía oscuro y yo caí desmayada.


End file.
